


Fantastic Beasts Convention Mystery

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Comic-Con, F/M, Fantastic Beasts, Fluff, M/M, Memorial Day, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After working hard for them, the detectives get passes to the Fantastic Beasts convention. It takes them for twists and turns in the wonderful world of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. I'm sorry, if I messed up with the tags. I'm having problems trying to tag Fantastic Beasts. I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here. While I know that there are Harry Potter conventions, I couldn't find anything about there being any Fantastic Beasts conventions. A pity, there should be, the first movie was awesome. Otherwise, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make plans for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the new fic. I've never attended any comic con, so I claim creative license on the details mentioned here.  
> AA will be updated tmw.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives were at the agency, discussing their summer plans with Helen. Some of the crew would be leaving Brooklyn to head home for the summer in June. While Malia, Kira, Cora, and Allison needed to let Helen their summer plans, so Helen could post the summer roster on the bulletin board. Sometimes the clients would request certain detectives. Otherwise, they were satisfied with whom was available.

"Boyd, Ryan, and I are going to be helping Bucky and Steve this summer." Erica revealed.

"Bucky and Steve said that their entire family including the kids are joining us, so there is a need for more than two sitters." Boyd added.

"I'm going to visit Scott." Allison admitted.

"The rest of us are staying here in Brooklyn." Malia added.

"How did Ryan end up being signed up for the babysitting gig?" Cora wanted to know.

"Ryan had bad luck with her part time jobs. After the last one landed her in the hospital. Rose and Bronwen put their feet down. Now, Ryan is allowed to only take jobs from people they know and trust." Erica answered.

"We'll explain it later." Derek promised.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time alone. They cuddled up close.

"It feels good to be alone." Steve sighed.

"It's just good to think and be alone sometimes." Bucky replied.

"Let's just lay in silence for a bit." Steve suggested. They kissed and sat in silence.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Hale penthouse;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles were in their bedroom packing for the trip. They would be attending the Fantastic Beasts convention with Scott, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Cora. They went through their checklist, and made sure that they had everything. Then they closed their suitcases and took them to the living room.


	2. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens get on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

The teens were hanging out at the mall's food court. They were tired from work.

"What are we doing for Memorial Day weekend?" Konohamaru asked the others.

"I am hoping to have a small get together and grill." Udon replied.

"That sounds fun." Ryan smiled. They resumed their conservation.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group consisting of Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Scott, Cora, Isaac, Kaito, and Jimmy arrived at the train station. They were so excited. They went to buy tickets.

"Saratoga Springs, here we come!" Erica cheered.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Helen was answering the phone while the remaining detectives did some filing. They added the Marine Florists case to the files.

"How much trouble is Marisol in?" Hanabi asked the others.

"Marisol killed Felix, so in addition to facing sabotage charges, she is facing a charge of second degree murder." Shuichi answered.

"What about Elijah Winters? While he did mastermind this entire mess. He never killed anyone." Konohamaru wanted to know.

"He gets solicitation of murder." came the reply.

"We should talk to the police about this." Masumi suggested.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner was taco salad and cornbread. They were extremely happy. It was a dinner of love and friendship.

* * *

**_somewhere in Orange County, New York;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some time alone on the train. They cuddled up.

"I like this train now that I've gotten used to it." Stiles was saying.

"We were on this train over eighteen months ago." Derek pointed out.

"Oh yeah. That was not a pleasant train ride." Stiles recalled.

"No, it was not." Derek responded. Then they kissed.


	3. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make it to the convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The 'A Taste of Home' bakery crew split up into two teams. One team baked patriotic treats for the Memorial Day sale, while the other team decorated the bakery.

Up went red, blue, and white decorations. Patriotic flag hanging lanterns hung from the ceiling. There were chevron blue and white streamers in addition to red balloons. Patriotic colored balloons were placed in corners of the cafe. Flags were placed all over. Centerpieces consisting of flags and bouquets of flowers decorated the tables. The flowers were; forget-me-nots, red carnations and poppies, crimson red roses, calla lilies, white poppies and roses, blue irises and blue hyacinths.

The treats were the usual vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with red, blue, and white buttercream frosting and Jimmies sprinkles. The sugar cookies were cut into star and flag shapes with patriotic sugar frosting on top and sugar sprinkles.

There were patriotic ice cream cupcakes, star pops, five star brownies, and layered jello. Bronwen loved the food. She thanked them, before dictating them to place the finished treats in the display case.

* * *

**_Saratoga Springs, Saratoga, New York;  
_ **

The detectives arrived in Saratoga Springs. They filed off the train and caught the van to the Six Flags Great Escape Adventure Lodge and Indoor Water Park.

"Okay, I'm ready." Allison said.

* * *

Malia, Kira, Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason went out on a group date. They went to see Solo: A Star Wars Story movie. It was one of the anthology films for the saga. The story followed Han Solo in his younger years. They loved every bit of it. Their child selves felt so nostalgic.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Ryan babysat the Rogers-Barnes kids with help from Zack. They played board games such as Candyland, Cluedo, Chutes & Ladders, Sorry! and Monopoly.

When it was dinnertime, Ryan and Zack set the table and called them. The kids came running. They sat down and Ryan served them mac n' cheese with broccoli on the side. They had milk to drink. After dinner, they cleaned up and they sat down to watch Coco. The kids had a lot of fun.

* * *

While the kids were having the time of their lives, Bucky and Steve went out for the evening. They drove to a karaoke bar and called a safe towing service to get their car.

They had a lot of fun singing karaoke and enjoyed their meal. After dinner, they rode home in a taxi. As driver hummed along to the radio, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget-me-nots: memories  
> dark crimson red rose: mourning  
> red carnation: admiration  
> white poppy: consolation  
> white roses: purity  
> blue iris: faith, hope  
> blue hyacinth: constancy  
> calla lily: purity  
> red poppy: pleasure


	4. Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get to the convention floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. AA will be updated next. Then I'm working on completing AA. When the prologue for the fic next on the list is posted, I'm switching back to this one.

**_Fantastic Beasts convention, Saratoga Springs, Saratoga County, New York;_ **

The detectives arrived at the building where the convention was taking place. The detectives showed their passes and allowed them to be scanned. When they were allowed inside, they walked in and looked around.

On the convention floor, cosplayers were dressed up as the characters; Newt Scamander, Jacob Kowalski, Tina and Queenie Goldstein, Credence Barebone, and many more. Tables and booths held merchandise such as T-shirts, jackets, hats, buttons, backpacks, sweatshirts, phone cases, mugs, and many more kinds of items. There were jewelry like charm bracelets and necklaces in addition to legos, board games, and puzzles.

A booth sold Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them dvds, screenplay book, bookmarks, and soundtracks. There were journals, stationery, calendar, cinematic guide and movie scrapbooks, postcards, and coloring books.

Another booth sold specialty items such as Newt's Hufflepuff scarf and wand, Tina and Queenie's wands. There were vinyl figurines of the characters and beasts alike. They also sold plushies of the beasts such as the niffler, Dongal, Pickett, and much more.

A nearby theater held screenings for the Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald.

Eventually, the security were notified that items were going missing when the persons in charge of their respective booths did the inventory. They were panicked and upset and reported to security.

"So, what do we do?" someone asked.

"Stay calm, and we will look for the items." a security guard responded. So they walked away and searched.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Allison went out on a date. They went to a small concert. They danced together amongst the crowd. Scott and Allison kissed after the concert.

* * *

The next morning, the detectives were entering the convention floor when they saw the commotion taking place. Guards had set up a checkpoint at the front entrance. They were conducting a search of everyone that entered and exited the building. There was even a X-ray machine where items were scanned in addition to metal detectors.

"What happened?" Derek asked one of the cosplayers.

"Some merchandise were stolen. They're trying to find them. They're thinking about cancelling the convention if the thief isn't caught." came the reply.

"What?" Allison gasped.

"I don't want to look into this, but if we want to have a convention, we need to find the thief." Stiles sighed. They nodded their agreement and started a new investigation.

* * *

**_Six Flags Adventure Lodge & Water Park, Saratoga Springs;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I cannot believe we haven't had a single vacation out of town without some case getting in the way." Stiles was saying.

"I think we need another real break. Not just us, but all of the detectives should have different times off." Derek responded.

"We should talk with Helen about it." Stiles suggested. Then they shared a kiss.

* * *

That evening, the detectives went out for dinner to a steakhouse. They enjoyed a dinner of steak, salad, and soup. They laughed and talked over their delicious meal. As dinner came to an end, they calculated the bill and left a hefty tip.


	5. Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start with the booth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, I got sidetracked with something.

The detectives resumed their investigation. They found some merchandise that was dropped, including signed t-shirts.

"They were going for the expensive stuff." Kaito commented.

"I guess we know the motive then." Jimmy said. They gathered the evidence and made it back to the hotel to put them back.

* * *

**_Fantastic Beasts convention;  
_ **

****Millie, Sonny, and Judith met up. They were preparing for the cosplay show. They were visibly stressed out. The performers had to do well or the con was ruined.

* * *

**_Saratoga Spa State Park, Saratoga Springs;_ **

About a hour later, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Kaito, and Jimmy went on a group date. They went to Saratoga Spa State Park to visit the spa and mineral springs. They needed the time off in order to relax.

They all got body massages and baths. The girls received the spa packages complete with facials, body treatments, manicures, and pedicures. Erica was especially proud of her pink painted fingernails and toenails.

Erica and Allison decided to buy some nail polish. So they both got the Deborah Lippmann brand. Allison chose a creme mint green named; 'Flowers in her Hair.' while Erica got candy shop; bubble gum pink glitter. She loved sparkly stuff. The couples had a fun time and wanted to do it again.

* * *

That afternoon, the detectives visited a booth. The cast was discussing Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. Ezra Miller, Dan Fogler, Eddie Redmayne, Jude Law, Katherine Waterson, Allison Sudol, and Zoe Kravitiz went through a Q & A session. While they answered some questions, they were vague with others. The fans were excited and buzzing.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up clsoely. They kissed softly and smiled. They loved each other so much. They held hands and moved closer.


	6. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Six Flags Great Escape Adventure Lodge and Indoor Water Park, Saratoga;_ **

The detectives met in Derek and Stiles' hotel room. They put together a suspect list.

"We have Millie, Sonny, and Judith on our radars." Erica was saying.

'Why are we focusing on them?" Cora wanted to know.

"They have motives and opportunity." came the reply.

"Okay, what does a bunch of famous cosplayers want with merchandise?" Isaac wanted to know.

"Let's find out." Derek said.

* * *

**_Saratoga Automobile Museum, Saratoga, New York;_ **

A hour or so later, Kaito and Jimmy went out on a date. They went to the Saratoga Automobile Museum. It was interesting and unique. They got to learn about classic cars. As the lecture from the tour guide came to an end, Kaito kissed Jimmy's cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me." he said.

* * *

**_Fantastic Beasts Convention, Saratoga;  
_ **

The detectives got into costume. They joined the show dressed as characters found in Fantastic Beasts. They walked up to the suspects to talk and mingle. They were nervous but managed to keep their cool. They had to get the proper intel.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

****Bucky and Steve watched a movie; Winnie the Pooh with their kids. The movie was filled with warmth and memory. The kids loved spending time with their parents.

* * *

_**master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;** _

The kids were tucked in bed, sound asleep. So the parents could be alone. They cuddled up close. They loved being close to each other. Bucky wrapped himself around Steve and they settled down.


	7. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Depending on how things pans out, JtW should be updated tmw.

**_Fantastic Beasts con, Saratoga Springs, Saratoga, New York;_ **

The detectives went to the convention. They checked the numerous items on sale. There were merchandise for the upcoming blockbuster. There were posters, mugs, screenplays and guides, wands; including Albus Dumbledore's original wand, and many more kinds of items. They were excited and having a good day. It was a nice break from their case.

* * *

A hour later, the detectives ran into Millie, Sonny, and Judith. The encounter was odd. They seemed more on edge.

"They aren't taking the bait." someone said.

"They might be suspicious." another person added.

"Okay, keep it moving." they said. They didn't stop searching.

* * *

**_Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, Saratoga;_ **

After lunch, the couples went on a group date. They visited the local Performing Arts center. They got to see small productions and art. It was a beautiful experience.

* * *

That evening, the detectives went out to a diner for dinner. They ordered burgers, pizza, and pasta with soda or water to drink. They were trying to rest from the long day. For dessert, they ordered ice cream.

"It's only been a day and I'm tired." Cora sighed.

* * *

_**living room, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;  
** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Have you heard from the teens yet?" Bucky asked his husband.

"Yes, and they have another case." Steve replied.

"I thought they were not taking cases." Bucky pondered.

"They will take a break after this." Steve responded. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek.

"Let's rest a bit while the kids play before bed." he suggested.


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take time for family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Sorry for the delay, rl issues came up and I discovered a new site. It kept me busy for awhile. But, things are slowly getting back to normal. Ch 8-9 will be updated next, then I'm switching back to JtW. Enjoy.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The bakery held their annual Memorial Day sale. This day was their busiest during the summer months, a time where people that do not have any plans come in to eat. They took great care to make their food delicious and filling.

They tried out some tried and true recipes for their menu. In the morning, they made their usual items along side their treats for the meal rush. As they predicted, the romantic treats were a hit. Regulars came in followed by new customers and tourists from upstate. Everyone loved the cookies, star brownies and pops, layered jello salad, and cupcakes.

With the gift baskets, there were flags waving and stars. They were one of the biggest hits and people bought them out fast. It was a perfect day and a success.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. It was important for them to be with their family and be there for their kids. Family was the most important part of their lives. The love they had for their children was immeasurable.

For their activity, they pulled out huge puzzles. Some of them were of superheroes, princesses, and scenery. Each child took one puzzle and got to work.

Whenever they had trouble, the parents stepped in to help them fix it. After all of the hard work, they had large, complete puzzles.

"Great job!" Steve smiled at their kids. They laughed and hugged their parents. Bucky and Steve kissed their cheeks and smiled broadly. Nothing could feel better than this.

* * *

Malia, Kira, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They decided on eating dinner together for a subdued date. After they were done with work and chores, they set out on the town.

They found a Chinese restaurant that specialized in dim sum and hot pot. Craving it, they stepped inside and placed a large order.

All of them caught up with each other and told jokes. Brett flirted with Liam as usual, making him blush and the others groan.

"You guys are so sickeningly in love with each other," Corey commented. Brett kissed his boyfriend and threw up a middle finger. He chuckled before Liam slapped his hand.

After the PDA, they finished their dinner. They had to leave before Brett went overboard with kissing Liam. Besides that, it was a perfect night with friends and lovers.

* * *

**_dining room, Hales penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The Townsend and Lahey families had dinner with Ryan, Danielle, Peter, and Chris. The dinner was of a rump roast with gravy and roasted vegetables. On the side was potato casserole and tomato pie. For dessert, they pulled together a delicious key lime pie. No one talked as they ate. Danielle noticed it and began to chuckle.

"Must be good, huh?" she smirked. Everyone burst into laughter too. Any good meal could silence the whole room.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve went out on a date. The couple left their kids with their usual babysitters and took advantage of the free night. Tonight, they trusted their usual sushi bar with sake and miso. They had fun together and ordered a sushi platter complete with sushi rolls, miso soup, and sake. For dessert, they had red bean pastries and tea.

"This was nice. Thank you for this," Steve smiled. Bucky smiled as he paid and got up. He kissed his husband right outside the door.


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets ready for a July trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8 as promised. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives resumed their investigation. This time, they focused on the people more than the merchandise. Whoever took the merchandise was most likely paranoid and afraid of getting caught.

They continued looking into the evidence. They still had the missing shirts and posters in evidence. The general idea was to look at the signatures and make some conclusion of whose signature would be the most expensive.

However, they were having trouble making connections. At first, they believed the evidence was cut and dry, but the more they dug, the more it got complicated. No single signature was worth more than the other because of mass printing, so it was another bust. It was becoming frustrating to say the least.

* * *

Millie, Judith, and Sonny were backstage. Millie and Judith looked outside on the convention floor and saw a ton of people. It dawned on them the magnitude of the convention and how important this competition was. As they looked on, Sonny came up behind them. Millie groaned as he approached.

"What do you want?" Millie asked Sonny. He was steadily becoming a nuisance to her and other competitors. It didn't help that he caused them great anxiety because of the recent thefts.

"I just want to see how you were doing. Calm down." Sonny replied. The girls chuckled without humor.

"We are fine, Sonny. Thanks for the concern, now leave us alone." Judith responded. The man rolled his eyes and snorted. Next time, he'll ignore them completely.

* * *

After lunch, Boyd, Erica, Kaito, Jimmy, Scott, and Allison went out on a group date to Congress Park. The park was beautiful as the summer brought fresh air and bright flowers. Each couple went on a separate path to be alone.

They walked and talked about their days. Some even caught up concerning family and planned trips. They flirted and laughed when they met up again to walk as a group. It was a nice change compared to the crowded city.

* * *

In the meantime, Stiles and his dad talked over Skype. Noah was getting more gray around his temples nowadays. He has even more laugh lines around his mouth and smile lines at the corners of his eyes.

"When will you be in Beacon Hills?" the Sheriff asked.

"We'll be there in July." Stiles replied. He could feel his father's excitement. He purposely hid it from him just so it could be a surprise.

"Perfect! I can't wait for it." Noah beamed.

"We can barbecue, go surfing, and swimming like we used to. I'm so happy!" he declared.

"Me too, Dad." Stiles replied.

"Me, too." he finished.

* * *

Later that night, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. The couple went to their hotel room and locked the door. They cuddled up together and were left alone by others in the large suite.

"How is your dad?" Derek asked.

"I could hear his voice when I got back." he finished.

"He is doing well. He is excited." Stiles replied.

"I told him about our trip to Beacon Hills soon." he finished.

"That's awesome." Derek smiled.

"Yeah, I miss him a lot." Stiles admitted. Derek kissed Stiles and sighed.

"I know he misses you too."


	10. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have enough of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. I'll be changing over to JtW next.

**_Saratoga Springs, Saratoga County, New York;_ **

The next day, the detectives took the afternoon off to go sightseeing. A perk of conventions is that people could experience the city as they attended events. Yes, it got crowded, but it was great to meet new people. They got to see the city of Saratoga Springs. They first stopped to get ice cream before going shopping for clothes and memorabilia. Before they knew it, it was lunch time and they had to stop to eat. They got to see the city and spend time together.

* * *

**_Six Flags Great Escape Lodge & Indoor Water Park;_ **

The group went swimming at the hotel's indoor water park. Between the spectacular light show and the music, they had fun with the park's various features.

They floated down the river on large tubes and enjoyed getting wet under the mini waterfalls and fountains. They went on a raft ride and underwent a white-water ride. They had fun at the tube slides, took surfing lessons, explored the lagoon, and hung out at the spa section.

The weather was perfect and the water was cool. It was all about fun. It was the perfect way to cool down.

* * *

The next morning, the detectives had another major meeting. The convention was well underway and they had no leads.

"We should set up some bait." Cora was saying.

"What can we even use?" Scott wanted to know.

"We still have the evidence. Maybe they are laying low until they can get the rest of the merchandise." Allison suggested.

"Let's use them and lure them out." Derek said.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York City;  
_ **

Trip and Skye were at the restaurant just by the office. They didn't expect to see each other. They were confused for a second before it all fell into place.

"Oh, goodness." Skye sighed.

"I guess this is our blind date." she finished.

"I guess so," Trip replied, visibly nervous.

"Let's enjoy it then." Skye said. They sat down and enjoyed a delicious meal. It turned out to be fun.

* * *

**_Fantastic Beasts convention, Saratoga Springs;  
_ **

During lunch break, the detectives staked out a booth. They all found hiding places and settled down to wait. About a half hour later, the culprit turned up and looked around. They spotted the T-shirts and posters and tiptoed towards the booth. The detectives stood up and flicked on the lights.

"Looking for something?" Derek asked, looking straight into their eyes.


	11. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thief explains everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.  
> I'll be focused on finishing this fic. When the prologue for the next fic is posted, I'll switch back to JtW. Enjoy.

_**Fantastic Beasts convention, Saratoga Springs, Saratoga County, New York;** _

The detectives had the thief cornered. Judith took off her mask and threw it down. She was furious.

"You couldn't let me have this, huh? Of course, fate would screw me over!" she exploded.

"Stealing is a crime, we all know this. Plus, you almost ruined the convention for millions of fans." Cora replied. Judith rolled her eyes.

* * *

Several tense minutes passed before Judith broke and made her confession.

"Fine, I did it. But could you blame me?" she declared.

"My job costs a lot of money and I rely on another job and con appearances to pay for it all. They didn't pay enough!" she exclaimed.

"That does not mean steal from a content creator! It is the convention that you have a problem with." Isaac was unimpressed.

"Can't exactly tell the difference between rich assholes, now can I?" Judith retorted.

"You make hundreds of thousands. Who is the rich asshole now?" Erica wanted to know.

* * *

All of sudden, Judith broke free. She turned on her heels and ran. They chased after her, but the convention floor was cluttered. They were so shocked and frustrated.

"Not again!" Scott moaned.

"Let's call security." Derek suggested.

* * *

A few hours later, Judith was found trying to pack her things. Her cab driver was stopped outside and the bags already packed were taken. She was arrested on the spot and escorted through the lobby out to the police cars. She refused to show her face as hotel guests poured out to see the commotion.

* * *

**_Six Flags Great Escape Lodge and Indoor Water Park;_ **

Derek and Stiles got to return to their hotel rooms.

"The convention will continue." Derek was saying.

"That's wonderful." Stiles smiled.

"At least the rest of us don't have to suffer." Derek replied. Then he and Stiles kissed softly.


	12. Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives prepare to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

The detectives met with the director in charge of the convention in the staff office.

"Thank you for helping us get the merchandise back." the director began.

"It was no problem but we need to talk about paying your performers." Jimmy replied.

"What about it?" the director was surprised.

"There was alarm raised about Judith's payment." Derek elaborated.

"We paid her $25,000. That is more than enough." the director responded.

"Well, we have a payment for you." they finished. Then they handed over bags filled with marchadnise and keepsakes. The group marveled at the tickets for the Fantastic Beasts 2 premiere showing, signed t-shirts, plushies of nifflers, demiguises, thunderbirds, and other fantastic beasts. Fantastic Beasts Lego sets, jigsaw puzzles, board games, and many more items.

"Thank you so much!" Jimmy beamed.

"No problem. Thank you for your hard work." came the reply.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family celebrated Drew's 4th birthday. Sarah and the extended Barnes family members were there. Drew received gifts from his family. Dinner was burgers, potato chips, and salad. They had chocolate swiss roll cake. The family was very happy. It was good to be together.

* * *

**_Saratoga Springs Art Gallery;_ **

The couples went out on a group date to the local art gallery. It was a lot of fun. They enjoyed the art and hoped to come back again.

* * *

**_suite, Six Flags Great Escape Lodge;_ **

Cora and Isaac talked with Malia over Skype.

"Hey, guys!" Cora smiled.

"How are you guys?" Isaac added.

"We are good. How was the convention?" Malia wanted to know.

"It was...eventful. But we have goodies!" Isaac cheered.

"Nice! Can't wait to see them." Malia smiled. They kept talking about the convention.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve got time alone. They cuddled up close.

"The teens will be back tomorrow." Bucky was saying.

"That's good. They'll be really tired." Steve replied.

"Yeah, so we'll go see them the day after." Bucky responded.

"Okay. I could even bring them sweets." Steve mused.

"Nice." Bucky smiled.

"Now, take a nap. The kids will be up from their naps later." he kissed his husband softly.


	13. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confesses his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, the epi should be posted tmw.

The detectives boarded the plane back to Manhattan. They would then take the train ride to Brooklyn. They lugged their bags to the plane.

"To another long ride." Cora sighed.

* * *

After they arrived in Brooklyn, the couples went on a group date to a steakhouse. They all ordered their meals and took it to the tables, looking out on the water. It was a great time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac and Camden took Zack out for pizza. They bonded over it, as they caught up on lost time. Isaac told them about the convention, when Isaac'd finished up, Camden had questions for Zack.

"So, what's going on?" Camden asked.

"Nothing. School is going great. I'm on the honor roll!" Zack announced happily. Camden and Isaac clapped and smiled.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families plus Stiles and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of chicken, rice, and white corn. They were really happy. The dinner brought them even closer.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on their bed.

"I want to start a new gallery piece." Steve was saying.

"That sounds fun!" Bucky beamed.

"I just...I miss the galleries and parties. It's kind of hard to do with kids." Steve admitted.

"Tell you what? The next time you get a gig. I'll call Isaac to watch the kids for the night. We'll party and get a hotel. It will just be you and me." Bucky suggested.

"Sounds romantic and perfect," Steve smiled, kissing them with a bit more passion. Bucky gripped his waist and smiled. It was all so perfect.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get their presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next.

The detectives handed out the merchandise bags to their loved ones. They opened the bags to posters, shirts, toys, and the like.

"Thank you! The kids love it," Bucky beamed. The kids hugged them and the detectives smiled.

* * *

After lunch, the Rogers-Barnes family got ready for the Florida trip. They went by Target to shop for swim suits, sunscreen, and any first aid kits. They were for summer fun.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date to the movies and dinner. The dinner was about talking and being in the moment. The mood was a bit sad, considering that they would not all be together again until August. After paying the bill, they left for the movies to make more memories.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families plus Danielle and Isaac gathered for a family dinner. Dinner was pasta with red & white sauces, herb bread, and house salad. They were in a really happy mood. They loved the delicious food.

* * *

_**master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They continued to cuddle up.

"The kids are in love with the gifts." Steve was saying.

"Zack is attached to his wand. Slept with it when I put him to bed." Bucky mused.

"We have a little wizard," Steve joked.

"Now, we'll definitely be having a Harry Potter themed party for his birthday." Bucky chuckled. The couple kissed softly and sighed. Bucky and Steve watched as their kids grew up and they wanted to savor each moment.


End file.
